Previous known laser aligning and measuring devices have provided various combinations of a ruler or framing square with a laser beam to measure and align structures relative to the device. However, all such known devices direct the laser beam on a line substantially parallel to a structure to be measured and aligned but at a distance from the structure, requiring an extrapolation by rough estimate or a secondary measuring device to relate the laser beam to the structure being measured and aligned due to the distance between the laser beam and the structure.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an aligning and measuring device that can apply a laser beam directly along a plane through the edge of a measuring element and immediately adjacent a structure to be aligned and/or measured thereby.
A further object of this invention is to provide an aligning and measuring device that will apply a laser beam in a plane perpendicular to the surface of a multi-leg framing tool along the inner edge surface of each leg of the framing tool whereby the laser beam will pass directly along one or both surfaces of a structure having intersecting surfaces, when the framing tool is applied thereto at the intersection.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an aligning and measuring device that will apply a laser beam in a plane perpendicular to the surface of a square framing tool along the inner edge surface of each leg of the square framing tool whereby the laser beam will pass directly along one or both outer surfaces of a structure having surfaces intersecting at 90xc2x0, when the framing square is applied thereto.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aligning and measuring device that will apply a laser beam in a plane perpendicular to the surface of a multi-leg framing tool along the outer edge surface of each leg of the square framing tool whereby the laser beam will pass generally parallel to one or both outer surfaces of a structure having surfaces intersecting at 90xc2x0, at a certain distance therefrom, when the framing tool is applied thereto.
A further object of this invention is to provide an aligning and measuring device having two laser sources that will apply a respective laser beam in a plane perpendicular to the surface of a multi-leg framing tool along the inner and outer edge surface of each leg of the square framing tool whereby each laser beam source is adjustable on said frame to calibrate the angle between said beams.